Shards of Broken Worlds
by Shadow Thorn Alchemist
Summary: You're Aerith's little sister, and ever since you two were separated, you search for her has yet to end. With the help of the keybearer, you two are reunited, and all is well. But, will love and friendship last when you learn what you truly are? youxsora
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys!! Well, this is a readerxSora fanfic, and basically all you need to know is that you are a 16 year-old girl, you are Aerith's little sister, and you are on a search to find her ever since you two got separated when you were still a young child. You possess incredible powers (you'll read about them) that, like the keyblade, have the strength to defeat the heartless. PLEASE read and review!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Darkness. Our worlds have been scattered in darkness and are scattering at an alarming pace. Once all the worlds were connected and lived in peace and harmony, bathing in the glorious light that surrounded them. Unfortunately, some only wanted the light for themselves. They turned their hearts from the light and plunged into total darkness, where their hearts were swallowed completely. Wether the reason was weakness or greed, one by one, they all perished. That was never the end, though. What most people never realized was that there is always a source of light in every heart, in the deepest depths of the soul. A light that could never die, a light that was always there to guide you. However, to awaken that light, you must find the true source of happiness in your heart. And you were on a quest for that exact purpose. Ever since birth, you were gifted with great powers. You grew up with your older sister Aerith and although, you never knew your parents, you two were content with your lives and made each other strong. Everyone else didn't care about you, they all considered you a freak, but Aerith didn't care, you were her sister, and she loved you. That's why life can seem so unfair at times. Just when you think you have perfect balance in your life, chaos, always breaks out, one way or another……….

Flashback 10 years ago

Aerith: 8, You: 6

"(y/n), come on, what is it?" Aerith asked you as you led her to the surprise you had promised. You gripped her hand tightly and pulled back a tree branch to reveal a meadow full of wildflowers. Aerith smiled warmly. "(y/n), it's beautiful." She said in her usual, smooth tone. You smiled and picked a lavender flower that was tickling at your ankle. You offered the flower to Aerith. " For you sissy." You said sweetly. She warm smile only seemed to widen. She took the flower from your hand and placed it behind her ear, in her long, chestnut hair. " Thank you." She replied with a giggle. You smiled at her. But a sudden, loud clap of thunder quickly made it fall. Aerith's gaze drifted to the sky, and she studied it carefully. "(y/n), run." She warned, the once clear, cerulean sky begging to cloud over with blackness. "Why?" You questioned suspiciously, not having the fondest idea of what was happening. " This is no ordinary storm, (y/n), now run." She instructed, her eyes yet to be removed from the dark sky. "But……" You tried to protest. As if reading your thoughts, she bent down next to you and gave you a genuine smile. " I'll be just fine, I promise." She vowed, embracing you in a hug. She gently parted from you. You, not even daring to look back, began running as fast as you could. When you felt as if you could barely go on, you slumped at the base of a palm tree. After all, you did live on an island, you could only run so far until you reached the sea. As the storm began to engulf the island, you could help but feel eerie and frightened. You had NEVER in your life seen a storm quite like this. "This is no ordinary storm, (y/n)…………" Your sister's words seemed to ring in your ear. What could she have meant by that? Eyes half-lidded, you stared aimlessly at the ground. Without warning, several black creatures seemed to rise out of nowhere. You snapped out of your thoughts and let out a shrill cry as your eyes focused on the creatures. You'd never seen such horrible things in your lifetime. They very much resembled ants. They were small and black, with twisted antennas coming out of their heads. What seemed to terrify you most about them was their eyes. Such a haunting yellow glow from them. They seemed to put you in a trance that left you virtually motionless with fear. One raised what seemed to be its arm and you knew right away that it was going to attack you. You still had yet to move, paralyzed with fear. It shook its head, almost searching around blindly for you. All you managed to do was outstretch your hand in front of you, praying that somehow it could deflect its attack. You turned your head away, facing the possibility of death. All of the sudden, you felt an intense rush of energy race out of your palm. You stared down mindlessly at your hand, electric energy gathered at your fingertips and flew towards the creatures. With one powerful impact, it obliterated every one of them. Wide-eyed, you began shaking violently. "H-how? How did I do that?" You asked yourself. 'Aerith…….. help me……….." You whined. You simply didn't understand, what was all this? Everything was happening so fast, you thought your head might explode. What was going on? Your ears perked up at the sudden sound of Aerith's distant cry. "(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. You looked ahead to see Aerith being surrounded by a black orb of energy. You couldn't just sit and do nothing any longer. She was your older sister, and she needed you right now. She reached her hand out to you, as if to make an attempt to reach you. You stood up, knees buckling, the orb completely swallowed her. "(y/n)!!!!!!! (y/n) Help me, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She wailed. "Aerith!!!!!" You yelled out and began to sprint towards her. With each step, it seemed like she was getting further away from you. A sudden, sharp pain hit your arm and you clutched it. One of those……… whatever they were had just grazed your arm. But you didn't stop, you couldn't stop. You already lost your parents, you weren't going to lose your sister too. Your legs betrayed you as they stopped with constant vibration and completely gave out. You fell against the grainy sand. The blood was snaking its way out of your wound and the sand only added to your pain as it stung your opened flesh. "Aerith!!!!!!!!!!" You cried helplessly. Tears were flooding your eyes and your vision was starting to blur. You didn't know what to do anymore, you couldn't move, you couldn't think, all you could do was lie there and listen as the force field began engulfing your sister. Your breathing became quick and shallow, you were losing too much blood for your body to handle. "(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aerith cried. "Aerith…….." Your voice trailed off. Your world turned black and the only thing you could hear was the distant shriek of your name once more, until it all melted away. Several hours later, you woke with a gasp and began huffing with deep breaths as beads of sweat rolled off your body. You opened you eyes and sat up. "What happened? And why does my arm hurt so much?" You asked groggily. The it all registered back to you. Aerith…………… "Aerith? A-Aerith?" You questioned, looking every which way for you sister. The tears you had earlier tried so hard to fight off now rolled down your cheeks. "Aerith!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You wailed. That's when you noticed, your home, the island, was in ruins. Fear overtook you once again. Were you the only one alive? Whatever those things were, they had taken EVERYTHING you had once held dear. You hugged your knees to your chest and wiped your eyes. Then, something caught your eye. Lying on the ground below your feet was the lavender flower that you had given to Aerith. You picked up the flower, putting it in your own hair. Hope seemed to fill the gap in your heart. You stood up, staring into the moonlit distance. Aerith wasn't dead, somehow you just knew. That's when electricity once again gathered in the palm of your hand. This time you weren't afraid. That's when you vowed to yourself, you were willing to go past your limits and beyond, but you knew there was something special about you. You vowed, you would find her………no matter what…………..

End Flashback

That was your first encounter with the heartless. You were young then, and sixteen now. You had immensely matured, as did your powers, you were getting stronger every day. Nothing was going to stop you from finding your sister, nothing. You pushed open the doors to a world known as Traverse Town. You looked around at all the different shops and café's, seemed like a nice place to stay. You turned your head to a sign that read: Third District. You smiled and walked over to the large, blue doors and once again pushed them open. (A/N: srry, but those are some big ass doors, you can't help but push them) You took in a deep breath, you hadn't the slightest clue as to where you were going. You barely had time to take one step before a whole fleet of heartless popped out of nowhere. You sighed gruffly. "Great……………."

A/N: Whatcha think? Please let me know!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I'm back and I'm srry it took so long -- I'm very thankful for your review and support, you guys are the greatest.

Last Time:You took in a deep breath, you hadn't the slightest clue as to where you were going. You barely had time to take one step before a whole fleet of heartless popped out of nowhere. You sighed gruffly. "Great……………."

They were the same insect-like ones that had invaded your home, with the same haunting eyes. You bit your lower lip, not out of fear, but the fact that you now had to do math. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…….." You counted in your mind. Okay, so there was only about 3 trillion of them and only one of you. Of course with every passing second, another one seemed to sink up out of nowhere, as if a serpent slithering from the darkest depths of and endless abyss.

They neither frightened nor worried you now, in fact, they merely hunted you for the purpose of their own lack of backbones. In other words, they feared you, so they sought out your demise so they could narrowly escape their own. For next to the bearer of the keyblade, you were one of the only few who dared to oppose the dark side, you were one of the only ones who could defeat it.

You merely let out a breath as the rushing blackness of a heartless attack drew near. You curled your hands up into tight fists as the heat began to flow through them. (A/N: All about the powers I mentioned earlier.) You watched the creatures, not regarding your own downfall as your palms began to glow a bright yellow with electric discharge. You eyes glinted as your heart swelled with calm pride.

The heartless moved around blindly, navigating their prey. "Alright….." You said to yourself as you smirked with the earnest but tense desire of battle as you gripped the heap of lightning formed at your fingertips. Your confidence built as you gradually recalled the monotonous life of destroying these things. "On the count of three….." you instructed yourself and once again faced the dreaded subject known as math. "One………………………..two…………………" You were in a proper battle stance that made you feel that even the calming hands of a spirit couldn't stop you from lunging a direct assault at them.

"………….Thr-" You stopped in mid-sentence and you tripped over your unguided feet as figure seemed to take a defensive step in front of you. An appalling imprint crossed over your face as you lied there on the ground of the third district, watching the form of this person stand his ground tall and with pride. A sense of self-pride you much found in yourself. However, you hopped to your feet, not knowing what this guy wanted, but hey, this was YOUR fight!!!!!!!

Your eyes grew wild with confusion. What did this guy want? He still stood there in front of you, all decked out in a black outfit that was covered in zippers almost everywhere imaginable and was sporting bright yellow tennis shoes that matched with the yellow and occasional red striped that zigzagged all across his outfit. He had some crazy chestnut brown hair that was at the same time almost rather sexy, even from the back. (A/N: Oh yes, I went there)

You heaved a deep breath and retained your stamina as you reached out for the boy's shoulder. This was to no avail because as soon as your thin, warm, now powered down, hand was about to make contact with him, he sprang forward at the heartless, a giant key assembling out of thin air in his hand. About one hundred and one different varieties of expression framed your face as you slipped and inquiring glance at him. A key? Only the keyblade master himself could wield it, so that had to mean……….

Your face was now a mirror of many thoughts. You watched him with once again glinting eyes as his slashes at the dark creatures with his keyblade were with a sort of floodlike force. One-by-one, they all diminished, this truly had to be the keyblade master. You were now fuming. Hero or not, it was still YOUR fight, and now all the action was taken. You felt an air of strength and somewhat pride in him, he had a very good heart, or so it would seem.

The boy smirked victoriously as he de-summoned this mysterious key's power and slung it over his shoulder, as if to say, "Hey, check out the bad ass right here". His chestnut hair drew long shadows over his eyes which you could barely make out for him to possess any as he turned back to you. "No need to thank me." He said in a sorta smug way that seemed to spark your temper a bit.

Believe me, you didn't plan on thanking him. But then again, that was rude, you shook your mind free of those tasteless, ungrateful thoughts. You still needed to know nonetheless, who was this boy? Could he really be the real deal? "You……could you tell me, what is your name?" You asked as coherently as you could although you hated to acknowledge people as "You".

"My name?" He questioned with a slight chuckle as a cheshire cat smile formed on his lips. "Well, how do I know I can trust you?……………."

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 2!!!! Please keep reading, it'd be greatly appreciated. See ya later!!!!


End file.
